pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang
Fang was previously a supporting member of the Baskerville Clan, serving as a valet under Oswald during his term as Glen Baskerville. Fang obeyed his master's orders, despite them not always seeing eye-to-eye, and thus took part in the massacre in the Baskerville estate during the Tragedy of Sablier; up until Fang and his colleagues were swallowed by the Abyss with the rest of Sablier. Fang was eventually released from the Abyss in recent years, spending all his time since then with several other released Baskervilles, searching for the Sealing Stones that bound Oswald's soul and prevented the return of the entity known as Glen Baskerville. Soon enough, Fang was the first Baskerville to make progression in their mission, destroying the first Sealing Stone in Sablier. Unfortunately however, Fang did not get to see the final result of the Baskerville Clan's hard work, meeting his end in a foreign country during Oz Vessalius' second Coming of Age Ceremony, sacrificing his life in order to protect Lily from being slain by Xerxes Break. Appearance Fang has spiky, silvery red hair, with piercings in both of his ears. He has slanted eyes and a short goatee. Fang seems to be fairly muscular and has an average height. He also has the tattoo of the Devil alongside his left cheek. Fang also wears a short-sleeves black shirt which matching-combined with a pair of khaki-black armband, khaki long pants and a pair of black boots within his Baskervilles cloak. Personality He has been shown to be the most polite Baskerville and treats fellow Baskerville Lily as his own family. He also has a close relationship with Lottie and Doug who he has been partnered with for more than 100 years. Mannerism Along the series ran, Fang had somewhat mannerism like Reim Lunettes. An example of their similarity is their loyalty to their respective team (Reim is the loyal member of Pandora, and Fang also the loyal member of Baskerville Clan like Lottie). Still like Reim; Fang also appears as a polite (the most polite Baskervilles member to another); semi-formal man and quite calm. Fang also do whatever to defends his partner or friend in his team; as shown when he protects Lily from Break's attack, which caused his death (as Reim also did the same thing with Break to protect Break from Rufus' attack in Barma Dukedom, but Reim still more lucky than Fang.) Fang also displays own intellect; with becoming a quick-thinking to do something (especially attack his opponent) and quick-move. This is shown with his good movement reflexes in any fighting condition. Something which set him apart from another members of Baskerville Clan, is Fang's critical attitude. So far in the series, probably he don't hesitate to criticize anyone including his leader, as shown clearly during his involvement in Tragedy of Sablier; when he criticized Oswald's instruction to slaughter everyone in Baskerville estate at the failed Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville of Gilbert. History Every aspect of Fang's life prior to joining the Baskerville Clan is unknown. Tragedy of Sablier Fang was accepted by the Droplets of Light sent from the Abyss to seek its messengers at an unknown point. Soon after doing so, Fang formed a Contract with a Chain from the Abyss named Tove, as every Baskerville must have a Chain as their familiar to fight by their sides in battle and to act as their overall companion. As time went by, Fang grew attached to several of his fellow valets, Lottie and Doug. The two soon acted as Fang's partners for assignments, never truly straying too far from one another. Another inductee to the Baskerville Clan soon wandered into the Baskerville estate in Sablier, being welcomed warmly by Fang, Lottie and Doug, with Fang taking on a role similar to a responsible guardian for the young Baskerville. Noticing that Lily was having difficulty feeling a sense of belonging, he and Doug went out together and got the same symbol of the Devil tattooed to the opposite sides of each others faces that originated from Ébauche, as Lily had the same tattoo and they wanted to make her feel more accepted. Yet another two inductees joined the Baskervilles not long after. Two months following the sacrifice of Lacie to the dark heart of the Abyss, Gilbert and Vincent arrived in Sablier. Coincidentally, Gilbert happened to be the next individual destined to be Oswald's successor as Glen Baskerville, while Vincent would take on the role of the sacrifice because of his existence as a Child of Ill Omen. Oswald immediately set to work, organizing the first Succession Ceremony, where Gilbert would inherit Raven from him. When the time came, Fang happily attended Gilbert's Succession Ceremony, standing in the audience of Baskervilles, where he witnessed Gilbert's failed attempt to make a Contract with Raven, Gilbert losing consciousness instead when he tried to make contact with the Door to the Abyss. Hearing the explosion that had occurred only seconds prior to the failed ceremony, Oswald summed up that another Door to the Abyss was opened by someone and that someone had successfully severed the Chains surrounding the world and preventing the Abyss from engulfing it entirely. Oswald ordered his valets to murder every guest in the mansion immediately, without warning. Fang was outraged by this order, questioning Oswald's decision due to his dislike for unnecessary murder. Oswald slammed down a and Dug]] staff he had and ordered Fang to hold his tongue and not question him again. Fang reluctantly complied with Oswald's order, slaughtering any guests in the mansion alongside his colleagues, without knowing that it was for the betterment of the people's souls; as Oswald had not told his valets that the people who fall into the Abyss would become Chains and would have their souls trapped in the Abyss forever if they died rather than being included in The Rule of 100 Cycles. Without real understanding of what was going on, Fang continued to slaughter the guests in the mansion up until a explosion of black energy radiated through the majority of Sablier. Fang was subsequently dragged into the Abyss with the rest of Sablier, but did not transform into a Chain from the influence of the Abyss because of his existence as a Baskerville (which already made him Chain-like). After nearly 100 years, Fang finally escaped the Abyss, managing to grasp the idea that the world has changed in his absence and that Oswald had been killed during the Tragedy of Sablier, Fang immediately setting to work to locate the Sealing Stones which Jack Vessalius had forged alongside Arthur Barma in order to prevent Oswald's soul from returning to Earth as part of The Rule of 100 Cycles (as it was meant to). Fang rejoined forced with Lottie after her release from the Abyss, although it remains unclear whether this was before or after his own release, Lottie acting as his partner to search for the first Sealing Stone. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc While Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Xerxes Break were fighting the Chain, Cheshire in his Dimension, Fang returns with Lottie to Sablier. The two of them greet Dug soon after his release from the Abyss, with Lottie questioning why Noise was no where to be found. Dug explains that Noise had nearly killed Oz a few days before, and was put on probation because of it. Lottie questions what was wrong with Noise and why he always acted on his own like that. Fang Dug changes the subject and asks Fang how much progress had the two of them made in their search for the first Sealing Stone. Fang informs Dug that they'd still been unable to find it, however times were going to change. Fang explains to Dug that they had received orders from higher up to prepare to run amok because the Baskerville Clan's period of silence had finally come to its end. Merely a few days after joining up with Dug once again, Fang, Lottie and Dug are contacted by Vincent. The three travel to Reveil and meet with Vincent in the Nightray mansion, where Vincent informs them about Oz's intentions to visit his sister, Ada Vessalius, at Lutwidge Academy with Oscar Vessalius, Gil and Alice, offering the three of them the perfect opportunity to confront Oz as they had intended, as he would be away from Pandora and thus be unprotected and isolated. Lutwidge Academy Arc After reaching Lutwidge Academy, Fang, Lottie and Dug make use of some of the underground passages of the Academy that were created 100 years before; this one in particular having been used by the Baskervilles. Lottie steals a Lutwidge Academy uniform from a female student in order to lure Oz down into this secret passageway, leaving Fang and Dug to await Lottie's return in the underground chamber. When Lottie finally finds Oz, she finds him speaking with his younger sister, Ada Vessalius, and so Lottie makes quick work of Ada by knocking her unconscious and leading Oz down the secret passageway to Fang and Dug. Upon her arrival, Fang greets Lottie, remarking on how quickly she had managed to retrieve Oz and giving her back her Baskerville cloak, as she reveals them to be Baskervilles to Oz. Oz absorbs the fact that the three people before him were Baskervilles, prompting Lottie to question if Oz had really thought that they were normal kidnappers; explaining that what they really wanted was to get to know each other better, something which Lottie says excitedly as she shoves Oz's face into her chest during an embrace. Fang makes his way into the conversation by identifying that Lottie had frightened Oz and apologizing for the Baskervilles having to trouble Oz and take him away from his activities. Fang tells Oz not to worry and adds that they had no intentions of harming Oz; at least not this one time. Lottie then takes Oz from Fang and tells Oz to tell her everything that he's thinking so that they can get to know one another better, with Fang and Dug standing guard during Oz and Lottie's conversation. Fang remains uninvolved in Oz and Lottie's conversation, that is until Oz tells Lottie that he had complied with Lottie's kidnapping in order to protect Ada from getting hurt. Oz tells Lottie that in order to protect the people he cares about, he was willing to die rather than carry the burden of the people he cared about getting hurt on his behalf. Lottie grabs Oz by the hair and calls him a full-fledged offender; prompting an objection of Lottie's actions from Fang as Lottie explains to Oz that it's impossible to go without hurting anyone. Suddenly, Lottie hears a noise from behind her and sends a throwing knife darting in the direction of the noise. The knife embeds itself in the wall, nearly hitting Leo if it was not for Elliot moving him out of the way. Lottie questions what the two boys came for, and Elliot states that it was his violin case (which Oz had taken with him), however because of the intruders before him, Elliot would require that they followed him to the headmaster's office so that he could report them. Oz attempts to warn Elliot of the identities of the kidnappers, but Elliot is already aware that they are Baskervilles. Fang asks Lottie what they should do, as Elliot continues to speak down to Oz, although Lottie doesn't respond. Fang takes action himself not long after, however, as Elliot vows to condemn the Baskervilles as an heir to the Nightray Dukedom. Fang takes his place in the fight, not allowing Dug to involve himself as he questions Elliot's statement. Fang tells Elliot that if he intends on retreating, then he should do so now; as pointing a blade at the Baskervilles is foolish. Fang draws his sword and tells Elliot that such an action is like inviting death to him out of his own free will. Elliot denies having plans of withdrawing from battle, telling Fang that he had entrusted his life to his sword the moment he pointed it at the Baskervilles; although he had not done so with the intention of dying. Fang and Elliot then rush at each other and begin their clash of swords, while Lottie questions Oz about the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier. Fang compliments Elliot's decisive movements and talent with his sword, however he tells Elliot that he's still too slow as Fang ducks out of the way of one of Elliot's attacks and kicks Elliot across the room. Lottie grows impatient with Oz after asking Jack to come out and explain to her what really prompted Oswald to order the Baskervilles to slaughter everyone on the Baskerville estate and pins him to a crate with he foot. Hearing Oz's cries of pain, Fang turns to see what Lottie's doing and begins to object. Oz questions what happened to the Baskervilles' promise that they wouldn't hurt him, and Lottie explains that Fang was the one who had promised that, therefor it had nothing to do with her. This prompts Elliot to abandon his fight with Fang and go after Lottie, with Fang calling out to Lottie in alarm. This is when Dug realizes that Leo is nowhere to be found. Leo shoots Lottie from above, having climbed a stack of crates, allowing himself, Elliot and Oz to escape while Fang and Dug tended to Lottie. Dug voices his surprise that Leo would be allowed to carry a gun with him at school, and so Fang explains that Leo was a valet of the Nightray Dukedom, and likely acted as Elliot's body guard as well as companion. Fang then asks Lottie if she's okay, which Lottie confirms, stating that the bullet had only grazed her arm. Lottie then summons her Chain, Leon, to track down Oz, Elliot and Leo, with Fang, Lottie and Dug following close behind. Lottie, Fang, Dug and Leon catch up to Oz, Elliot and Leo. Lottie gives Oz one more chance to have Jack come out and speak with them about the Tragedy of Sablier, but Oz states that he can't control when Jack comes out, drawing a nearby sword in order to defend himself. As a result, Lottie sends Leon to fight against Elliot and Oz, with Fang joining the battle alongside Leon. Leon fights Oz and quickly throws him to the ground, while Fang continues his fight with Elliot, once again managing to kick Elliot across the room. Jack finally responds to pleading from Oz after Oz has been further battered by Leon, with Jack summoning B-Rabbit and using its power to force back the Baskervilles. Leon gets caught in B-Rabbit's power, with his front legs beginning to deteriorate into sand. Lottie reaches out for her Chain before Fang forces her back in order to protect her. Lottie then has Leon withdraw into her body once more to prevent further damage, as Jack takes over Oz's body. Upon Jack's reveal, Lottie asks Jack if he of all people could tell them when Oswald "was". Rather than answer Lottie, Jack informs her that he had not emerged so that he could speak with her, rather he had done so to force Lottie, Fang and Dug to leave. Lottie is outraged and questions Jack's actions, noting how Jack and his family had moved up in status after the Tragedy of Sablier. The fact that Lottie was suggesting that Jack had killed Oswald for power angered him, prompting Jack to warn the Baskervilles again to leave, as they could not win against B-Rabbit's power. Fang urges Lottie to retreat as jack suggested, but Lottie is adamant to speak with Jack. Jack tells Lottie that he's only refusing to talk at length with her in order to protect Oswald's honor, however if the Baskervilles planned to repeat the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack would stop them once again. Lottie tells Jack to do as he pleases, because they were only following orders; thus Jack could kill Oswald over and over again, but no matter how many times it happened, the Baskervilles would always seek out their master. Fang then leaves Lutwidge with Lottie and Dug. Sablier Arc In search of the first Sealing Stone still, Fang and Dug travel to Sablier, although they do so without Lottie, as Leon needed to heal a little more (although Lottie would later arrive in Sablier with Noise). Fang and Dug find the first Sealing Stone in the basement of a house in Sablier that previously belonged to one of the mages who had bound Oswald's soul in the Sealing Stones. Shortly after Lily's release from the Abyss, Fang uses his sword to shatter the first Sealing Stone, releasing Oswald's arm that had been tainted by magic. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc Following the news that the Head Hunter had destroyed the second Sealing Stone, Fang travels to Reveil with Lottie, Dug and Lily to speak with Vincent about what he knows about the Head Hunter. Here, Vincent falls asleep partway through their discussion because of Dormouse's powers, although Lily wakes him up once again. Vincent remarks how he was having an unpleasant dream and that it must have been Lily's doing, as he grinds his fists into Lily's head tauntingly. Fang tells Vincent that what he was doing was over doing it, that and Dormouse summoned itself and is now out for everyone to see. Fang takes Lily away from Vincent and wraps her in his cloak as Vincent apologizes and uses the excuse that he hadn't been awake quite yet to justify his actions. Vincent then asks what it was that they were talking about again, with Lottie telling Vincent that it was the Sealing Stones and asking if it was true that the second Seal had already been destroyed. Vincent confirms this and explains that the second Sealing Stone was somewhere in Carillon, prompting Fang to explain that knowing the second Seal's location will make it easier for them to find the remaining three Seals. Lily questions Fang's statement, and Fang explains that when there are multiple Seals that they are often placed in a way to form a symbol of some sort. Lottie slams her palms into the table and states that this wasn't the point, the real issue was that the Head Hunter had destroyed the second Sealing Stone. Lottie knows that the Head Hunter is connected to the Nightrays, but what she doesn't understand is why the Head Hunter would be destroying the Seals. Vincent identifies that Lottie is right, but there's nothing that they can do about it because Pandora is convinced that the Head Hunter is working with the Baskervilles to some affect, which Fang believes is an odd coincidence because they don't even know the Head Hunter's motives. Lily voices her opinion by saying that they should just be happy about it because the Head Hunter had saved them the trouble of destroying the second Seal, causing Vincent to say that he finds Lily's stupidity rather soothing, thus aggravating Lily, much to Fang's dismay. Vincent elaborates on the Head Hunter for his comrades, shocking Fang, Dug and Lily when he states that he'll kill the Head Hunter one day for attempting to assassinate Gilbert. After discussing the Keys to the Abyss and where Vincent stands with his search and retrieval of them from the Four Great Dukes, Fang and the Baskervilles take their leave from the Nightray estate. The Feast Arc Upon saving Reim from being killed by Bandersnatch, Lily reveals to him that Fang, Dug, Lottie and herself had arrived at Isla Yura's mansion in pursuit of the Sealing Stone that Isla Yura was rumored to have, just like Pandora. Lily explains her past life to Reim, revealing that none of the Baskervilles are actually related by blood, but are a family because they were each individually selected by the Light of the Abyss. Lily was brought to the Baskerville mansion after being accepted by the Light of the Abyss, where she met Lottie, Dug and Fang. Fang and Dug even got the Sign of the Devil tattooed on their faces to make Lily feel more accepted. Reim soon shot Lily in the head only to learn that Baskervilles cannot die, and Lily dragged Reim to a secluded part of the mansion to play with her and Bandersnatch. Soon Fang stops Lily from 'playing' any longer, Fang is clearly disappointed in Lily and he checks Reim's vitals, only to pronounce him as dead seconds later, making Lily cry. This was over heard by Break, who walks into the room. Break tries to make contact with Reim, only to find that Fang's words seem to be true, thus causing Break's sanity to snap and so he begins to fight the Baskervilles. Fang immediately grabs Lily and runs into the forest outside of Yura's mansion, as it was a safer place to fight. Break catches up to them and Fang takes him on by himself. Fang admits that he has craved a fight with Break for a long time, and thinks to himself about how powerful Break is. Break gets the upper hand in the fight and slashes Fang fatally through the chest, sending him to the ground. Soon though it is revealed that much like Lily, Fang could heal his wounds quickly and soon he got back up to fight Break once again. Fang summoned Tove, his chain, to battle as Lily did with Bandersnatch. Tove slashed through Break's side and Break finally realizes that he may not be able to beat both Baskervilles with their Chains. Break sees that that the only way to kill the Baskervilles was with Mad Hatter as they were built more like Chains and so Mad Hatter's power could affect them in theory, but this would also kill Break as he knew himself, though he was fine with that. Gilbert arrives, kicking Break down from behind. Gilbert summons Raven and takes Break's place in the fight. Raven spews forth blue flames that could potentially kill the Baskervilles, knowing this, Fang grabbed Lily and Tove and retreated into the forest once again. Lily recognizes Raven as Glen's old chain and Lily demands that Fang stops running so that they can go back and kill Gilbert, setting Raven free. Though Fang gets them fair distance away, Break and Gil find them again and they battle more. Lily pulls Reim's gun out and aims at Break when he comes at her. She was about to shoot it when Reim shouts her name, to her delight, distracting her while Break stabs at her. Fang, seeing the danger grabs Lily and pushes her out of the way of Break's sword, taking the fatal wound through his stomach, and as Break's sword held the concentrated power of Mad Hatter, Fang's body began to disintegrate. Lottie arrives riding on Leon as Fang begins to fade, finally dying, Tove disappearing with him as their contract had been nullified. Lottie manages to save Lily as Fang dies and the two escape, though Lottie had to fight back her tears for her fallen friend. Anime Plot In the anime, during the Chain Invasion, Oz and Alice are ambushed by a Chain that looks similar to Grim, Lottie, Fang and Dug all appear and take down the Chain with the help of Leon, to allow Oz and Alice to escape and carry out their destinies. They then continued into the crumbling city of Reveil to fight more Chains. Later when Oz is searching for his father in Sablier with Break, Alice and Gilbert, Lottie, Dug and Fang clear the way for them and show them where Oz's father is. Powers and Abilities *'Chain - 'See more: Tove '' *'Healing - 'Like all Baskervilles, Fang can heal any wound quickly, the only exceptions are damages done by Chains like Mad Hatter and Raven which have powers that affect any Abyss-related being. *'Supernatural Strength and Speed - 'Like all Baskervilles, Fang also has this trait to fight anyone who try to rebel or disrupting the judgement procession someone into Abyss which is conducted by Glen Baskerville. *'Swordsmanship -''' In his fight with Elliot, it's shown that Fang is a keen swordsman, which supported by his Baskervilles powers and abilities trait. Equipment Fang had a large blade sword, as his main weapons and attacks his opponent. And he shows his best swordsmanship in Oz' Coming of Age Ceremony, during his hard fight with Alice in her B-Rabbit form to prevent Alice from Oz' judgement proccession and during his fight with Xerxes Break. Relationships Oswald ]] Fang's relationship with his master was strained after the Tragedy. Whilst Fang is bound to Oswald as his valet as a family member, Fang voiced his opinion against his master in regards to the unnecessary violence he'd ordered during the Tragedy of Sablier. The most prominent instance where this occurred was during the Tragedy of Sablier, where Fang was appalled by Oswald's order to massacre the guests in the Baskerville mansion and instantly objected to the order his master had given him. Oswald ended Fang's objection soon after, angrily rushing his valets into the order. Although Fang had no way of knowing that Oswald's intentions were in the benefit of those who were meant to be the Baskervilles' victims, Fang was still rightfully upset with Oswald. After the Tragedy, despite his disagreement with Oswald's orders, Fang still dedicated his life to searching for the Sealing Stones in order to free Oswald's soul so that the Baskervilles could reunite with their master. Fang did not seem to bear any regret working to bring Oswald back into the world. Lottie Lily Fang cares deeply for Lily due to her being the youngest among the Baskervilles. During their encounter with Break, he sacrificed his own life for her by shielding her from Break's sword infused with the powers of the Mad Hatter. Xerxes Break Fang didn't get the opportunity to interact with Break very often, but when he finally got the opportunity to, Fang voiced his excitement when fending Break off with his sword. Fang had apparently always hoped that he'd get the chance to fight against Break, internally remarking on how impressive Break's skill was, as well as complimenting Break's strength and ability to defend himself against Fang with such a slender sword. Despite his great levels of respect for Break, Fang and Break were still enemies, and thus Break only saw Fang as such. This became a more prominent point following Fang's announcement of Reim's death, as Break acted out of rage, however in the end Fang accepted his defeat from Break in order to save Lily from meeting her end by Break's blade. Quotes Appearances Trivia *In Crimson-Shell, when Shion Liddell is having flashbacks about his fellow Black Roses, two are unnamed but stick out from the rest as Shion's friends. Fang resembled one of these Black Roses greatly. *Fang's eyes are very similar to Sheryl Rainsworth's own eyes, having no visible iris or pupil due to the fact that they often appear to be closed. However, Fang's iris did appear once in Retrace XVII: Odds and Ends and once in the Bonus included with Retrace XXVII: Get out of the Pool, although no discernible pupil was present, making Fang's eyes similar to the eyes of the Barma family when "open", and thus leaving Fang's eye color unknown. * He has no other biodata given than his height. Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors